


Speculation

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [209]
Category: Luann (Comics)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Established Relationship, F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If we were the last people on Earth..." Rosa begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speculation

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by marlex at the LJ Comment Fic comm: [any, any, last people on Earth](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/588781.html?thread=82028013#t82028013)

"If we were the last people on Earth..." Rosa begins.  
  
"The last?" Gunther swallows and looks out on the Peruvian village he almost regrets coming to. If they were the last, the world be over, civilization ended, everything dangerous, survival uncertain.  
  
Rosa tucks her hand in his. She spares him her own thoughts. She has enough courage and adventure for the both of them. "At least, I'd get to spend it with you."


End file.
